Tell Me a Lie
by DittoDudette
Summary: Noah already knew the answer. "Why?" he asked. "Because I like-"Cody started. "Tell me a lie," Noah interrupted. NoCo angst! Slash warning!


**Hey! DittoDudette here! This is a one-shot I made. Warning: it does not have a happy ending. I feel kind of sad today, so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

How could he be so stupid? The realtionship was over the day that it started, and Noah knew it. What Noah and Cody had was just a fling. Not even. It was more like a willing one-sided relationship. A one-sided relationship where one loved the other, and the other just didn't feel it. Somewhere in Noah's brain, he knew it. He just didn't want to believe it.

Love is a two-way street. Everyone knows that. Unfortunately, not a lot of people can wrap their minds around it. Noah couldn't wrap his mind around it, which makes the concept even more complicated. If _Noah _couldn't understand something, no one could. _Right?_

The part Noah hated the most was how he convinced himself to believe the relationship was real. Noah knew all along that it was just a short-term relationship, so why did he even try? He knew Cody didn't like him back, so why even bother?

Cody still liked Gwen. It was obvious. He would always sneak a glance at her, or he'd 'have to go to the bathroom' just to walk by her. Noah saw all these actions but shrugged them off. He didn't want to act like one of those jealous, middle school girls who got upset over little things. Those girls were just stupid and paranoid. Noah did NOT want to give himself that stereotype.

Noah wondered how Cody still liked Gwen. She rejected him on TV so many times. Gwen didn't even like Cody back! Cody was trying for something he would never achieve.

"_Hey," Cody said quietly, looking at Noah from across the table._

"_Hey," Noah replied._

_Cody looked down at the table and gulped. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and looked back up. His face showed nothing. No emotion. Nada._

Noah knew what he was thinking. It wasn't hard to tell why Cody told them to meet up at a restaurantabruptly. Noah knew what was coming, but he couldn't exactly confirm anything at that point.

_Noah's heart pumped. If his heart didn't pop out of his chest right then and there; he was wondering when it was going to pop._

_Noah had to stay cool about it though. "So, why did you want to meet me here so abruptly?" Noah asked without a trace of worry in his voice._

"_I have to tell you something." Cody said, his voice cracking a bit._

Noah should have dropped the 'innocent' act right there. Noah knew what Cody was going to say. Noah should've grabbed the dignity he had left, and broken up with Cody himself. That way, Cody would be the one with the broken heart.

Noah didn't. He stayed. He was hoping maybe Cody would say "We should go on a trip!" or "We should go on an actual date!". Nice try.

"_I think maybe…" Cody paused, hoping Noah would get his point._

_Noah didn't respond, leaving Cody to finish in his sentence. "I think we should break up."_

Noah wasn't really surprised, just shocked at the timing. He'd known Cody liked Gwen all along, but why break up with Noah at that moment?

_Noah already knew the answer. "Why?" he asked._

"_Because I like-"Cody started._

"_Tell me a lie," Noah interrupted. Noah looked Cody straight in the eyes._

"_What?" Cody asked, a bit confused._

Noah knew why Cody was breaking up with him. Cody still loved Gwen. Noah couldn't stand the thought. Noah didn't want to hear Cody say that to his face. Noah wanted to leave the relationship thinking that he did something wrong. He didn't want to leave the relationship thinking Gwen was better.

"_If Gwen is the reason you're breaking up with me, then I want you to tell me a lie." Noah said, a bit more clearly._

_Cody looked dumbfounded. Noah didn't want the truth? _

"_W-Why?" Cody asked, his voice cracking again._

"_I already know why you're breaking up with me. I want to convince myself you're breaking up with me for some other reason. I don't want to think of her." Noah answered, hoping it would make sense to Cody._

"_But I should tell you the truth." Cody tried. Noah could see Cody was having a hard time to talk to him._

"_Tell me anything else. Tell me I'm too sarcastic. Tell me I'm too cynical. Tell me I'm a know-it-all. But do NOT tell me Gwen's the reason you're leaving me." Noah said, his heart breaking into tiny, little pieces. Noah kept his head held high, swallowing every choke that got caught in his throat._

_Cody looked at him with glossy eyes. "Goodbye, Noah." Cody said, getting up from his chair and leaving the resteraunt. Noah stared at the door in which he left through._

Noah would never forget that day. Noah would never forget the look on Cody's face before he left the restaurant. Noah would never forget that Cody didn't tell him a lie.

**If you're wondering, it's based off a song by One Direction. Don't make fun of my music choices (: Please review! I love constructive criticism! Thank you for reading! By the way, I have no idea when I'm going to update A Stalker, The Nut, And Two Geeks. Probabaly not for like a whole nother month.**


End file.
